Storks: A New Us
by mintyroses
Summary: *short* Junior and Tulip try to balance work and social life as they deal with various situations, discovering new feelings along the way. (This is pretty light-hearted, I guess. It's pretty random and may be serious at some points as well, though. Crappy description as always but I tried.)


**Hey guys! So I love the underrated movie Storks and the couple Julip (even though I probably shouldn't ship them so hard) and I'm always unlucky because the couples that I ship never seem to have enough fanfics out there. So like always, instead of complaining, I'm taking it into my own hands and writing about the movie and the 'couple' that I believe deserves more attention! **

**Beware of bad writing and randomness– I'm trying to put as much stuff out there for this fandom so there won't be any more future disappointed me's. XD**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Admiration**

" I've never told you this before but you're pretty good at this," Junior said, appreciatively, a wing under his chin. Tulip grinned as she rocked yet another baby to sleep.

They had all been working extra late that day trying to deliver as many babies as they could so no family had to wait. It was like that every day now that Stork Mountain was once again a baby delivering business. It was most definitely exhausting but it was an awarding job, one that Tulip would never abandon.

Junior, on the other hand, though he was now boss, was dragged into helping Tulip regardless. He didn't like taking care of the babies, purely because he was afraid. He wouldn't admit it but he loved delivering the babies, the only downside is saying goodbye to the adorable cuties.

Once again, he was roped into helping Tulip with the small number of babies that weren't delivered that day. With a sigh, he stood next to Tulip, watching her.

"Thanks, Junior!" she gushed. "You know it's actually not that hard. Do you wanna hold Sparkles?"

He jumped back as she shoved a baby with a head full of brown hair in his face. Junior chuckled nervously.

"Uh, I'll pass." Then it suddenly hit him and he gave Tulip an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Did you just name the baby _Sparkles_?" he spat out in disgust.

"Uh of course! I mean, just look at those eyes!" she exclaimed, pointing at the baby's large eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

Junior rolled his eyes, scoffing but reluctantly glancing down. "There's nothing spec—oh my god," he trailed off, his own eyes widening. "H-his eyes are sparkling like...like the stars. How is that possible?!" he whispered to himself.

He could hear the red-haired woman giggling next to him. "See what I mean? His eyes are magical," she sang.

Junior narrowed his eyes at her. "His eyes aren't magical, that's just stupid."

"It's not stupid, _you'__re_ stupid!"

"Oh wow, real mature," muttered Junior, rolling his eyes.

"I know I'm more mature than you. I'm the one looking after the babies!"

"I do too, but I'm just way busier than you so ha!"

Junior turned to leave her little office that had been set up to accommodate babies. There were toys and cribs which were rarely used as the wolf pack would come and offer their help by making a make-shift, 'wolf crib'.

It did make life a bit easier for Junior who couldn't even afford to feed himself despite being boss, let alone equipment for the babies.

It was just his luck that the wolves wanted to spend all the time they had and could with babies no matter what after finding out their true calling of looking after and imprinting on babies as their own.

Tulip let out a big groan, tilting her head back. She knew that Junior was just making excuses to get out of holding Sparkles but she knew that inside the annoying, arrogant, ego-filled stork that there was a good, golden side of him.

"Oh, come on, Junior! Don't think that I don't know what you're trying to do here."

Junior spun around, placing a wing on his chest in mock hurt.

"What _I'm_ trying to do? Innocent, ol' me?" He scoffed. "You're just jealous because I've got better things to do as a boss than you do."

"You don't even do anything!"

"Excuse me?" Beak wide open, he stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to say that. If anything, he was the reason that the business was running so smoothly. "Clearly you don't know, Tulip, but the boss – also known as _moi_ –" he shot her a smug grin, " is the whole reason you're even holding that sloppy baby in the first place."

Tulip scoffed once again, rolling her green eyes. "Well, then this sloppy baby _wuvs_ you!"

Junior scrunched his face in disgust. "N-Just—no, don't ever say that," he advised, recoiling.

"But look!" she cooed as the baby leaned forward and reached out for Junior, pouting.

Junior was fighting an internal battle at this point. He wanted to hold the baby, but he didn't want to show his weakness in front of Tulip. Well, he had shown it many times before but she never let him live it down which made it even more unbearable.

As the seconds ticked by, Sparkles was beginning to get restless, his large eyes becoming wider. They were filled with tears as his lower lips trembled.

"Oh no, I think he's gonna blow!" Tulip rushed out in panic. "Quick, take him!"

"B-but I haven't finished thinking!"

"Just take him!" Tulip yelled in irritation, shoving the baby in his arms. Junior immediately gave in, tucking the baby against his chest. As the baby relaxed in his arms, so did he and with a wing, smoothed down the curly monstrosity on the baby's head called 'hair'.

Tulip watched as Junior lovingly smiled down at Sparkles, just as a father did to their child. It warmed her heart to see this side of Junior even though he refused to admit it himself. He was a real softie at heart, and a good...'man'. She only wished that he would see that as well.

"What?" Junior asked, glancing at her for a brief moment. "Why're you looking at me all weird like that?"

She scoffed, taking the baby from his arms, trying to distract herself and him from the weird situation. "I was just thinking about how good you are with babies."

"It's a gift that only I-"

"You were literally afraid of carrying Sparkles just a second ago-"

"-that only _some_ special storks possess!" he corrected, not even acknowledging the annoyed expression on Tulip's face.

"Uh, I'm not a stork."

"I know."

"Well, that's not very nice."

Junior's face fell and he resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "That was the point, Tulip."

"Oh," she said lamely. Tulip's expression settled into one of realisation as she gasped. "_Oh!" _

Just when she was about to berate the nervous looking stork, the elevator opened to reveal a certain green coloured pigeon.

"Whaddya guys want?"

Both Junior and Tulip glanced at the other in confusion.

"I was called in by you ages ago, brah!"

"Okayyy?" Junior emphasised, awkwardly. "I'm pretty sure I called for you an hour ago to help with the deliveries."

"Oh, sorry brah, I was just busy hangin' out with ma new best friends!" he exclaimed with no expression whatsoever on his face.

Tulip let out a short laugh, not knowing how to respond. "Wow, well that's amazing Pigeon Toady! Who're your new friends?"

Pigeon Toady said nothing for a second, silently staring at them for a few seconds. The air immediately changed, causing Junior to let out a tiny laugh of awkwardness.

"I gue-"

"Just kiddin'! You two brahs are my best friends, duh!"

No one responded after that, the piercing silence too much to take. Junior cleared his throat, staring at Pigeon Toady to try and figure out what the heck he was on about.

"Riiiiiiight," Junior stretched out. "Look, Pigeon Toady, the work for today is done so you can go-"

"No way, brah! I wanna spend all the time I can with ya guys. That's why I'm here, duh."

"You really don't have to-"

"A fat baby!" Pigeon Toady exclaimed, cutting Junior off. "Trust me, brahs, I know all about babies. Especially the fat ones."

Junior and Tulip exchanged wary glances.

"Really, now?"

"Duh, brah, I'm an expert."

Without a warning, Pigeon Toady clicked his fingers. "Gimme that babay!"

Tulip, without asking any questions, grabbed Sparkles from Junior. The latter gave her a questionable look but didn't say anything. She placed Sparkles in Pigeon Toady's arms who seemed to struggle with the weight. He, however, just looked at the human and the stork with a smug expression.

Junior grabbed Tulip's arms and dragged her away to the corner.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he spat, eyes frantic.

The woman scoffed. "Of course it is! I mean, Pigeon Toady _wants_ to look after the baby, isn't that great?!"

Junior rolled his eyes. "Well it would be if that person was anyone _other_ than Pigeon Toady!" he rushed out through gritted teeth.

"Well, I don't see why you're being such a pigeonist."

"A pigeonis—what?! That's not even a word!"

"It is now."

If Junior's beak could open any wider, it would have. The only response to the silly, sloppy human in front of him was pointing a wing in the direction of the green pigeon struggling to lift up the baby above his head.

Tulip's gaze travelled in the direction of where Junior was pointing and her shoulders dropped.

"Oh. Right."

Pigeon Toady laughed, trying to get their attention.

"See what ah mean, brahs? An exp-"

_PLOP._

"Brahs, this babay is on toppa me! Help meh!"

Tulip instantly ran forward and grabbed the baby from him.

"You okay, Pigeon Toady?!" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Junior rolled his eyes; Pigeon Toady was only trying to look for attention in his eyes.

The fact that Tulip was overly gushing over him annoyed him a little, too. He jolted in his spot as his eyes widened.

_Annoyed? Him? About Tulip and Pigeon Toady?_

He didn't realise he had laughed out loud at the silly thought until he looked up and found both Pigeon Toady and Tulip giving him strange looks. He cleared his throat and brought his wings behind his back, straightening up.

"What? I can't laugh, now? Is that it?"

"Uh, no? But this situation isn't really funny, Junior."

"And who are you to decide what a situation means?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Junior knew she was right, but he didn't want her to know that he was kind of, sort of, a _teeeeeensy_ bit jealous of Pigeon Toady and her chatting together.

He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. It was strange how he didn't even acknowledge her presence before the whole 'trying to become boss' thing and how now, he couldn't even imagine a single day without her.

"You know what, give that baby to me, I'll take him." Junior snatched Sparkles from Tulip, wanting to distract himself. He stalked out of the room with Tulip's heavy footsteps following him, leaving Pigeon Toady on his own, slightly twitching from the damage the baby had done to him.

"Ouch, brahs."


End file.
